The 76 Annual Hunger Games
by wolfshifter101
Summary: 13 year old Juniper was born into a family and District of Careers. Except she doesn't have the lust for killing like her counterparts do. What side will she chose when she has to enter the Arena? Will she make allies with the Careers or have an unusual bond with a tribute from another District? Read to find out! :)


**The 76 Annual Hunger Games**

**Chapter 1**

"There was once a place called North America. But droughts and fires, hurricanes and tornados, and enroaching seas took their toll. Brutal wars broke out as people fought for the few remaining resources. The earth was scarred and desolate, the people terrified and hopeless.

But out of the ashes and the wreckage rose Panem, a nation made up of a great Capitol ringed by thirteen districts, which brought peace and prosperity to its citizens for many generations.

Then came the Dark Days, the uprising of the districts against the Capitol. The shining light of our nation was clouded by war - terrible thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, and protected them. Their revolt left the country in tatters. Motherless children filled the streets. The land was torn asunder. After a long struggle, in which many died, there came a hard-won peace. Twelve districts were defeated, the thirteenth obliterated. When the traitors were at last suppressed, we swore as a nation we would never allow such treason again.

Thus was the Treaty of Treason written and signed, providing us with new laws to live by - laws that would guarantee peace. As a yearly reminder that the Dark Days must never come again, it was decreed on the same day each year, the various districts would offer up in tribute one brave young man and one brave young woman to fight in a pageant of honor, courage, and sacrifice - The Hunger Games. The 24 tributes are sent to an outdoor arena, where they struggle to overcome both man and nature, and triumph over the odds. Each year, the lone victor serves as a reminder of the nation's generosity and forgiveness.

This season is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future.

Now the great nation of Panem, ruled by the shining Capitol, consists of twelve districts, each essential in its own way. District 1 makes the luxury goods that decorates and beautifies our great Capitol. District 2 makes superb stonework, which builds and fortifies our cities. Thanks to the effort of District 3, we can be all connected with its computers and electronic devices to keep us entertained. District 4 plays an essential role, bringing us the bounty of the sea. Electric, solar, and nuclear - District 5 harnesses the energy from the earth and sky in order to power our great nation. Our hovercrafts, high-speed trains, and cargo trains comes to us from District 6. District 7 supply our lumber and paper. District 8 makes beautiful, lovely fabrics for our Capitol. District 9 gives us the fertile harvest we need to keep rising as a nation. District 10 raises strong, healthy livestock which gives us meat that helps us raise strong, healthy children of Panem. District 11 provides us with bounties of fruit and plants for our Capitol. The 12th District descend deep into the earth each day to mine the coal that keeps our nation Capitol collects and distributes all the resources so that every district, every family, has what it needs to prosper."

I begin to skoff at the word choice they used in our textbooks. "Great", "love", "protect", " honor", "courage". If anything, those words are the complete opposite of what the Capitol is. But who am I to complain, I'm not in one of the poor and outlying districts. That right, I'm from the "glorious" District 2.

My name is Juniper. Named after the berries that grow near my home and the blue-purple color is the same as my eyes. Also when I was a baby, I'd always take some of the berries and rub it on my dark brown hair that was just growing. The juice was stained on my head for weeks. My older brother Birch even nicknamed me Berry Head.

For the moment, I'm at school in 2, my class reciting the Anthem of Panem.

"Oh Horn of Plenty!  
The Horn of Plenty Overflows!  
Panem shall rise above,  
Panem shall reign above,  
May our nation never fall again.  
The Horn of Plenty overflows!  
Oh Horn of Plenty!  
The Horn of Plenty overflows!  
And when you raise the cry,  
The brave shall heed the call,  
And we shall never falter.  
The Horn of Plenty overflows!  
Oh Horn of Plenty!  
The Horn of Plenty overflows!  
Panem shall rise above  
Panem shall reign above  
Oh Horn of Plenty for us all!  
Oh Capitol, Your glorious Diamond shine.  
A tribute to the Darkest Days behind.  
One Horn of Plenty for us all!"

Before we recite the anthem every class, we always have to read the story of the Dark Days, the coming of The Hunger Games, and how Panem, our "great nation" as the teacher Ms. Hollowstone says, was formed. We kinda have to or she says it's disrepectful to the Captiol or something.

A few hours later, school is almost done for the day, and we don't get any homework because we are Careers, as the other districts call us, and we train every day after school. But todays training is especially important because tomorrow is the Reaping. Where the tributes for District 2 will be selected and or volunteer for the 76th Hunger Games.

"Alright everyone, you can leave now. Train hard for the Games and don't forget to _VOLUNTEEEEER!" _Hollered Ms. Hollowstone as everyone was running out the door, pushing and shoving to get out.

_ Volunteer? Why volunteer? Who's wants to volunteer to their death? _I think to myself as I just simply wait out the storm of 13 year olds and casually walk out, humming the stupid Anthem of Panem from earlier today. It really sticks in your head.

As I am walking down a path from school behind the other kids, the District 2 Career Training Center comes in view. It is basically a big warehouse made of stone and metal. My District's specialty.

I love training but I hate the advantage over the other districts. I mean if they have the Hunger Games at all, they should at least have an even playing field. The odds equally in our favor. It would be more interesting to watch anyway.

Behind me I see some older Careers coming from school also. They really are intimidating. So I open the big cold doors that lead to the Center. _This will be interesting to see how intense it will be here a day before the Reaping. _I thought as I slowly walked in.


End file.
